Anclado
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Con pasión en un encuentro, la llevo a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.


**ANCLADO**

Por Mimicat

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento ella sabe bien a que se arriesga cuando aceptó mi invitación.

Mi reputación es conocida, lo sé y no me molesta, aunque el 50% de la misma son puros cuentos, pero sé que a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo. Me sonríe coqueta, pues piensa que es ella la mujer que me pondrá una rienda de una vez por todas. Que saldrá triunfante al conquistarme con sus encantos de mujer.

Toma mi corbata y lleva dentro de la habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí. Me mira de nuevo, camina con pasos y movimientos estudiados, exudando coquetería, sensualidad y deseo.

Piensa que me tiene a su merced. Le permito creerlo, piensa que podrá hacer lo que quiera conmigo, le permito creerlo, piensa que seré su presa y que estoy indefenso, yo… le permito creerlo.

Pero ella no sabe lo que soy, ni se lo espera estoy seguro. Yo soy el predador y no la presa. Yo no soy briza, soy el viento. Yo no soy solaz, soy tormenta. Yo no soy reflejo, soy espejo.

Ella camina a la ventana donde la luz de la luna se cuela con cautela, yo me acerco por la espalda y con fuerza la estrecho por la cintura. Llevo una de mis manos a su mejilla, obligándola con mis dedos y con mis besos a darme libre acceso al marfil de su cuello. Me abro camino con húmedo acento, susurrándole sonetos al oído con voz casi inaudible, acariciándola con cada verso.

Ella lleva su mano hacia mi nuca, hundiendo sus finos dedos en mi pelo. Ladea la cabeza buscando que me prenda de ellos, entre cierra los ojos ofreciendo la ambrosía de su aliento. Yo me inclino a su altura me acerco lo suficiente para llenarla con mi aliento, rozo solamente un poco con mis labios su boca, me retiro para ver su reacción. Ella me invita nuevamente, yo me acerco y sólo un roce le ofrezco.

Ella se inquieta, yo me regodeo ante su desesperación por que la invada con la boca, con la lengua, con mi fuego.

La libero y me alejo, me aflojo la corbata y abro los primeros botones de mi camisa, lanzo displicente el saco al sillón que está cerca, y no la miro, no le doy una sola mirada.

Ella me persigue y me alcanza, abrazándome por la espalda tocando con las manos mi pecho. Pasea sus manos ansiosas por cada palmo de mi torso, recorriéndome ansiosa, esperando despertar en mí las ansias primitivas que la sensualidad enciende en cualquier hombre.

Sus manos me recorren, tratan de llegar a mi intimidad, yo la detengo. La tomo por las muñecas, giro sobre mi mismo hasta tenerla frente a mí, levanta el rostro buscando mis ojos, en los suyos adivino las ansias que por mi tiene, el hambre que siente por mis besos.

Me acerco nuevamente a su rostro, ella cierra la distancia entre nosotros, a cada acercamiento, me alejo nuevamente, ella me busca, al final me canso del juego, pues sé que está más que dispuesta a terminar esto que ella misma ha buscado.

Es entonces cuando la beso despacio, me tomo mi tiempo, exploro sus labios con los míos, los masajeo, los reconozco. Ella entreabre la boca invitándome a profundizar el intercambio de humedades entre nosotros. No desprecio la invitación y me introduzco en su boca, tocándola con la lengua, explorando cada rincón, extrayendo sus más íntimos secretos. Ella me estrecha por el cuello introduciendo sus manos en el hueco de mi camisa por la espalda.

Mis manos viajan expertas por su cuerpo, la espalda recorro subiendo y bajando, desde la breve cintura hasta los hombros. La tomo por la nuca para acercarla a mí, para hacerla sentir mía, para hacerle saber que ya no podrá escapar aunque lo quiera.

Mis palmas buscan esos lugares que la hacen estremecer, los descubro poco a poco al pasar mis dedos sobre su ropa. Esos circuitos de placer se van cerrando al momento de tocarlos, lo sé pues un ligero gemido, o movimiento la delatan. En cada punto recién descubierto me detengo lo necesario, para incendiarle la piel sin tocarla por completo.

Mis manos viajan insolentes e intrépidas por sus costados y encuentran lugar en sus caderas, que masajeo en círculos. La levanto por los glúteos, abraza con sus piernas mi cintura, camino hasta la pared para acorralarla ahí.

Mis dedos se introducen por su falda, descubro piel sedosa y blanca en muslos firmes, delgados y ansiosos por encerrarme en un abrazo de amor estrecho.

Beso su rostro y su cuello, ella gime de placer ante el sendero de humedad que mis labios le tatúan en el cuerpo. Lego hasta su escote, me detengo, besando la insinuación de sus montes que suben y bajan al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

La voy bajando poco a poco, hasta que deposita los pies en el suelo, es entonces que subo su muslo a la altura de mi cadera, le hago sentir en su vientre bajo la dureza de mi virilidad. Ella toma mi cintura ansiosa, pegándose a mí.

Voy abriendo botones, cierres, listones, abro cerrojos, tiro de ellos, la despojo de aquello que la cubre, de aquello que separa su piel de mi contacto. La falda desaparece bajo mis pies, crinolinas, fondos… las piernas largas es lo que busco, las encuentro por fin, estrujo, aprieto, muslos, vientre y glúteos redondos.

El corpiño de encajes que aún cubre sus turgentes curvas sede ante mi intrusión. Hundo mi rostro en el valle que se forma entre sus senos, ella gime, cortando la respiración, giro mi rostro entre ellos, los beso, los estrujo, hago con ellos una celebración a la cuál sólo yo soy invitado.

Paso mis manos sobre sus bragas de atrás hacia adelante, introduzco mi mano en su bajo vientre y reconozco esa humedad de la cuál soy artífice.

La tomo nuevamente entre mis brazos para llevarla al lecho. La deposito suavemente, me levanto, ella me sigue con la mirada oscurecida de pasión por mí.

La contemplo desde lo alto a un lado de la cama, ella se incorpora y arrodillada frente a mí, comienza con la tarea de despojarme de mis ropas. Desabrocha botones, hebillas y cierres. Yo me dejo hacer sin resistirme, la dejo explorarme, sentirme al natural, encierra en su mano mi erecta virilidad, sigo contemplándola desde lo alto.

Me lanza una mirada suplicante rogando que por fin la haga sentir y satisfaga sus urgencias. Me acerco a ella, alcanzo su boca moviéndola hacia atrás, para hacerla caer de espaldas en el lecho.

Beso, succiono, acaricio, masajeo, estrujo, incendio, propicio… todo ello en la geografía de su cuerpo. Toqué cada palmo de ella, mis manos se deslizaron a sus costados hasta llegar hasta la última prenda que llevaba, deslicé los encajes por el interminable camino de sus piernas hasta tenerla frente a mi desnuda y plena.

Me abrí paso entre ellas con la cadera, ella estaba a punto para recibirme, yo en cambio jugueteé un poco más con su cuerpo, marqué el ritmo al cual empezó a mover sus caderas contra mi cuerpo.

Gemía, se retorcía entre mis manos, el empuje de su cadera en movimientos involuntarios y urgentes, perlándose en sudor completa me indicaron que era tiempo de hacerla mía, que me sintiera cómo soy en realidad.

Penetré lentamente entre sus carnes trémulas, despacio, tan lento que dolía. Esperé unos segundos hasta sentirme por completo acoplado a su cuerpo.

Empezamos la más antigua danza en primitivos movimientos, mis embates son certeros, fuertes, urgentes, sensuales y cálidos.

Cierro los ojos, me muevo dentro de ella a mis anchas, saciando mis deseos, ella sólo acierta a entregarse a mí por completo, clava sus uñas en mi cuerpo, me aprisiona entre sus piernas y sus brazos.

Una nueva embestida poderosa, tomo entre mis manos sus senos, hago míos los sensibles botones rosas que coronan sus turgentes montes blancos. Acaricio con mi lengua, succiono, mordisqueo, le arranco desde dentro gemidos… pidiéndome más, suplicando que no abandone sus hinchados pechos.

Aumento el ritmo de los movimientos de mi rigidez en su húmedo centro. A caballo la llevo al borde de la razón, al precipicio mismo en este encuentro. Ella mueve la cabeza agitando sus cabellos, tomando mis brazos cual riendas para azuzarme, para no detener la carrera, para animarme a seguir con rapidez, con poder para abrir ante sus ojos ese sendero de luz donde quiere internarse.

Pero al momento me detengo para prolongar la sensación de morir sin que el espíritu abandone el cuerpo, para que ella me suplique de nuevo, para que diga mi nombre, para que muera de deseo, para obligarla a articular en palabras sus más profundos deseos, para que llene mis oídos de gemidos, de susurros, de súplicas, de versos…

Yo sonrío a mis adentros pues ella, quién creía tenerme a su merced, me pertenece por completo. Soy su amo y su verdugo al hundirla en ese estado de desesperación en la cual la tengo al hacer caso omiso a sus deseos.

Es entonces que la toco como quiere, rudo o tierno si ella lo prefiere.

En su salvador me convierto pues la redimo de su hambre, al llenar su vientre con mi presencia fuerte; la redimo de su sed al permitirle beber de mi cuando beso su boca temblorosa, cuando recorre con los labios cada parte de mi cuerpo. La redimo del frío al incendiar su piel al contacto de mis dedos cuando acaricio sus más íntimos rincones. La redimo del dolor de no tenerme dentro, al regresar con renovados bríos penetrándola de nuevo.

La embisto, la estrecho.

La embisto, me hundo.

La embisto, la beso.

La embisto, me tenso.

La embisto, la atrapo.

La embisto, la sofoco.

La embisto, la enervo.

La embisto, la condeno.

La embisto, la rescato

La embisto… me libero

Llevándola toda a la locura, derramándome tibio, intruso, sedoso dentro de su cuerpo.

Un gemido escapa de dentro de mi pecho, erguido el torso sobre mis brazos tensos, curvando la espalda, tensionándome todo, el torso, el abdomen, las caderas, mis pies y los dedos. Con la fuerza que aún tengo la embisto de nuevo.

La escucho gritar mi nombre

-¡Neal! –repite una y otra vez con voz entrecortada, entre jadeos-

Al darle esta última embestida, arqueando el convulso cuerpo, sujetándose a mí, con las piernas, con las uñas, con los dientes, con los ojos, con su pelo. Ahogando un gemido sin aire, sin voz… cuando la llevo a tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Sin embargo yo… anclado a esta tierra, anclado a este suelo, anclado a este lecho me quedo, porque no eres tú, dueña completa de mi corazón y mis pensamientos, porque no eres tú… Candy mi amor… a quién esta noche he llevado al cielo…

DE MI ESCRITORIO:

Una historia diferente a lo que siempre escribo, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Todo comentario es bien recibido.

MIMICAT


End file.
